


Curtis is a pedophile

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis tries to rape a baby Shiro. He's violently beaten to death.Don't worry, Shiro's fine.





	Curtis is a pedophile

Shiro accidentally turns into a baby, and Curtis is creepy enough to think he can get away with trying to rape the baby Shiro he's put in charge of taking care of. He doesn't care how bad and inhuman it is, he just wants to get his rocks off.

Curtis wiggles out of his pants, staring menacingly at the baby Shiro. Since Shiro as a normal human won't let him fuck him, then a baby'll have to do?

Sick fucking perverted pedophile. Pedophiles want to fuck babies and that's exactly what Curtis is. Actual adults who are 18 years old aren't his thing because they can fight back and have free will. They're also not what pedophiles are because pedophiles want to fuck prepubescent children. People who think 21 year olds are pedophiles are fucking idiots, but because of those people the Coalition forced Shiro to marry Curtis.

Fuck the Coalition. If they were babies, Curtis would rape them, too.

Thankfully, Kosmo arrives with all the paladins. They grab Shiro and protect him while each of them takes turns beating the shit out of Curtis until he's nothing but a dead pedophile on the ground.

Kosmo pisses on him.

Shiro turns into an adult again and spits on his 'husband's dead corpse.

 


End file.
